


Invincible : Leon S Kennedy/Chris Redfield : A Resident Evil Vendetta Music Video

by Braid7



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: Leon is beaten down and battle weary but all it takes is one Chris Redfield to show up & he's back on fighting form. Song by Skillet. WARNING : as expected with Resident Evil there are many scenes of graphic, gory zombie violence so be warned.





	Invincible : Leon S Kennedy/Chris Redfield : A Resident Evil Vendetta Music Video

[Invincible : Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield : Resident Evil Vendetta Music Vid (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/movies.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1986/invincible-resident-evil-vendetta-leon-chris)  



End file.
